


I thought I lost you

by quillpurnia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame, F/M, Fix-It, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Starmora, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillpurnia/pseuds/quillpurnia
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSa scene in endgame where Peter sees Gamora





	I thought I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might suck, this is very short and my first try so here it goes.  
> Also I do not know if Sakaarans were what peter was fighting so I apologize for that.

After killing the Sakaarans and falling to the ground, Quill exhaustedly- slowly stood up to continue. after he glanced to check If there were any more ahead, he froze in his place, he was in disbelief. He tried to process what was going on and took off his helmet. It was Gamora, the woman he had developed strong-never-ending feelings for, the one who understood him the most and the one that was always there for him.

“Gamora?” He asked. A rush of memories came back about what nebula told him last time when he confronted Thanos in Titan. That Thanos had killed her for the soul stone. With tears building up and not knowing what to do, he spoke. “I thought I lost you” he said, he placed his hand on her shoulder only to be stopped and kicked in the nuts, not once, but twice. “Don’t” she squeezed his wrist, Pete’s expression completely changed. “touch” she kicked him, but missed. “me” she’d kicked him again and aiming this time. He fell back groaning in pain and confusion, it was a total mess. “you missed the first time...then you got both..the second time.” he struggled to speak. As he lay there in pain, Gamora looked at Nebula.

“this is the one? Seriously?” She looked down at Peter, who still rolled there in pain. “the choices were him, or tree.” Nebula answered. “Oh..god” Quill let out, he struggled getting up. Gamora gave him a hand even though she still had no idea who this man was.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized my mistake was that I did not go over this for spelling errors and I keep finding them.


End file.
